Del odio al amor, un paso para el verdadero amor
by danitha77
Summary: natsu entra a la academia fairy tail, ya que su padre le dice que es mejor vivir en la ciudad que en el campo. pero el primer dia el principe de hielo se fija en el y le hara la vida imposible, pero del odio al amor no es muy dificil pasar mas cuado el principe ya se ha fijado en el pelirosa de una forma diferente a la que todos creen


mi nombre es natsu dragneel, tengo 16 años (recuerden que no se sabe la verdadera edad de natsu, pero le pondremos 16), vivo con mi padre adoptivo igneel dragneel, desde que tengo memoria el a estado conmigo, cuidando de que no me suceda nada, ahora me preparo para ir a mi primer dia de clases en a la gran academia fairy tail, aunque no soy un alumno destacado no me fue dificil entrar ya que mi padre es amigo del director.

-natsu llegaras tarde si no te apresuras- grito una voz

-si tou-san, ya me voy -dije mientras tomaba mi bolso para salir de la casa.

-saluda a mavis de mi parte, natsu -dijo mi padre- y cuida de no romper nada ¿vale?

-hai -dije, mientras cerraba la puerta.

la verdad es que tiendo a ser un poco imprudente en mis acciones por ende igneel siempre tiene un ojo puesto en mi.

-asi que esto es fairy tail -dijo el pelirosa asombrado de aquel lugar tan grande

-¿eres nuevo? -escucho una voz atras de el -nunca te habia visto aqui

-s..si me acabo de transferir -dije, al voltear vi una hermosa rubia que sonreia tiernamente

-me llamo lucy hearfilia -dijo estendiendo su mano- un gusto

-natsu dragneel -dije algo apenado- el gusto es mio lucy -sonrei

-y de donde vienes -pregunto esta caminando a mi lado

-vengo del campo, mi padre dijo que seria mejor venir a fiore para tener una buena educacion -dije despreocupado

-te encantara la academia, aqui son todos muy amistosos

-eso creo -sonrei- y en que salon estas lucy

-en el D-3 y a ti cual te a tocado

-el mismo -sonrio

-genial -rio- estaremos juntos

-si

-hey lucy

-dime

-gracias -sonrei

-no te preocupes, vamos -me tomo de la mano -te presentare a los demas chicos.

podia oir murmullos de todos hablando de mi, realmente eso me fastidiaba.

"mira ese chico, es nuevo" "que guapo esta" "mira ese cabello, es un delincuente" "que chico mas tierno"

-no les hagas caso natsu -dijo lucy- llamaras un poco la atencion ya que te transferiste a mitad de año

-mm...-pude captar que un chico me estaba mirando fijamente- que me ves? -dije molesto.

-que te importa rosadito -dijo con burla

-gr..gray no molestes- dijo mi amiga rubia

-lucy que haces con semejante perdedor- dijo tratando de sacarme d emis casillas

-¿perdedor? nadie me llama asi -dije molesto

-asi? pues ya lo hice -sonrio burlonamente

-quieres peelear?

-y si es eso lo que quiero -dijo acercandose mas

-entonces preparate por que te pateare el culo -dije ya totalmente molesto

-quiero verlo -comenso a sacarse su camisa

-pe..pero que mierda -dije- por que te estas desvistiendo

-ah? e...no te incunbe -dijo- que acaso te incomoda verme desnudo

-n..no

-natsu ya vamos, es mejor que no te metas con gray -dijo lucy

-por que, no le tengo miedo

-ven vamos -me alejo de aquel pervertido

es llamado el principe de hielo de fairy tail -por fin me dijo

-¿principe de hielo? -rebente a carcajadas- de pricipe no tiene nada

-es uno de los chicos mas populares, ya sabes es guapo, ademas de que sabe pelear muy bien, es bueno en los deportes y tambien en los estudios, aunque es primera vez que le veo buscando peleea a alguien por si mismo -dijo confusa- el normalmente es muy tranquilo.

-le conoces?

-si, va en nuestro salon, es amigo de erza una amiga mia -dijo con un deje de tristeza- un..una vez me confese a gray pero fui totalmente rechazada -rio

-en serio? pero si eres muy bonita lucy -me sonroje por eso al igual que la rubia- yo creo que es un idiota por no haber aceptado tus sentimientos

-ehheh...bueno tampoco puedes obligar a alguien a que este a tu lado- rio

-bueno entremos a clases- dije para hacerla olvidar de aquello pues note que estaba un poco triste

todos estaban sentados mientras el profesor "un gato" -que cosa mas rara- me dijo que esperara afuera para presentarme a la clase, el pequeño gato azul estaba tratando de subir al pupitre pero no alcanzaba por lo que una chica de cabellos blancos se asomo para ayudarle

-asi esta bien, maestro happy-dijo sonriente

-gracias miranje -dijo feliz el minino- bueno chicos, espero que tubieran un fin de semana divertido y es un placer verlos a aqui una vez mas. hoy se integra un nuevo estudiante a la clase, por favor, pasa -dijo a lo que me acerque

-hola -dije- mi nombre es natsu dragneel, tengo 16, espero que podamos llevarnos bien -sonrei

-kyaaa! -gritaron algunas chicas- es tan adorable

-hehehe -rei hasta que pude percatar esa maldita mirada- este tipo -dije para mi

-bien natsu, sientate junto a -miro a todos los pupitres- al lado del señor fullbuster.

-quien es ese? -pregunte

-ven aqui cabeza de flama -dijo aquella voz arrogante

-a quien le llamas cabeza de flama, desnudista -grite

-aye, ustedes se conocen

-no -recuerda lo que te pidio igneel, supire- perdon profesor happy- fui directo a donde ese maldito desnudista.

-asi que eres mi compañero- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

-metete en tus asuntos -dije molesto

-no te metas conmigo niñato -susurro

-dejame en paz entonces- susurre también

-mientras mas me pides eso, mas ganas me dan de verte la cara de invesil- dijo

-que -ya no aguante mas - a quien le llamas así -grite, podía sentir como todos me miraban

-que escandaloso -bufo e iso como si nada.

-maldito -me senté luego de disculparme con la clase.

si este idiota sigue así, creo que no podre controlarme...

continuara...


End file.
